This is one of four Stroke Data Bank Contracts being awarded. The goals are to refine the existing vocabulary, improve the Data Dictionary, establish data collection protocol, collect and analyze data. The four Principal Investigators will develop hypotheses concerned with the establishment of diagnostic criteria for stroke types and with the description of the clinical course for specific stroke types.